In the Heart of War
by the-adequate-pretender
Summary: With England on the brink of a civil war, Bo and her sister Kenzi are sent to live with the Lewis family for their own safety. At first, Bo believes its a waste of time and that the next few months will be the worst of her life; but she didn't count on falling in love with the Lewis' oldest daughter Lauren. She also didn't anticipate that a war would keep them apart. Human/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold your fire, I know what you're thinking: "Why are you starting another new fic when you already have three others on the go?!" Because I reeeaaaalllyyy wanted to make this fic. This and another fic (that I will make much later on, probably when Girl on Fire is done) have been circulating in my brain for the past month and a half and I wanted to be somewhat caught up on my other fics before I did this. I will not abandon my any of my fics for this one and plan on giving each of them a equal amount of attention i.e. not updating one more than the others from here on out. Actually within about a month, updates should come quite frequently as I am graduating and not starting post secondary education until January. So please don't hate me just yet.**

***I own nothing. **

…

**June 1st, 2018 **

"_Breaking news, another bombing took place today in an underground station in Leeds this morning. The explosion caused the structure to collapse in on itself, resulting in over forty deaths and over three hundred near fatal injuries. A police investigation concluded that this was the work of the terrorist/ extremist group who call themselves the Dark Imperials.____Surviving witnesses of the event say a message was shouted-__**,"**_

Bo Dennis sighed as her mother, Aoife, shut off the radio in their car. She, her mother and her sister Kenzi had been driving for nearly two hours with their only form of entertainment being radio and now that it was gone all that remained was an uncomfortable silence.

'Turn it back on, mom.' Kenzi complained from the back seat.

'No, you don't need to hear anymore than you've already heard about that.' Aoife replied. Aoife often attempted to keep her children in the dark about what was happening in the country. However, with tools such as the internet that was hard to do. Bo and Kenzi had found out about the political war that had erupted in England. The tension between the Light Liberal political party and the anti-government turned terrorist group the Dark Imperials had been going on long before Bo and her family had moved to England to live with her grandfather nearly three years ago. In the beginning; there were small attacks by the group that were mostly limited to vandalism and graffiti. Eventually the group gained support and the attacks turned into assassinations and suicide bombings. The threats by the group had gotten so bad that several establishments and schools around the country had shut down early, including Kenzi's high school and much to the brunette's dismay, Bo's university. Bo's mother had attempted for months to get her family out of the country and back to Canada but since that was proving to be extremely tough; she'd opted instead for sending her two daughters to live with a family in a small town in Suffolk, farther away from the possibility of terrorist attacks.

Bo didn't know much about the family other than the fact that they had three daughters, the father was involved with the military, and they needed extra hands around the house, which was a major reason for them taking in Bo and Kenzi.

'How much farther?' Kenzi huffed. They'd pulled off a main road fifteen minutes earlier and had passed nothing but green pastures since. Off in the distance, Bo could see a stone grey house hidden by trees and surrounded by what looked to be an iron fence.

'Its right there, Kenzi.' Aoife pointed to the stone house. They'd reached the gate almost a minute later. They pulled through the iron gate and up the driveway where a blonde girl who looked no older than fourteen, watched them pull up to the house before she sprinted inside and came back out a moment later with an older blonde woman. Aoife and Kenzi exited the car with Bo straggling behind them. The brunette had been in a bad mood since learning that she and her sister would basically become labourers for a family in turn for having a "safe" place to sleep at night. She couldn't see the issue regarding the safety of her grandfather's house, but her mother insisted this would be in her and Kenzi's best interest. She grabbed her bag before she headed up to the house to meet the woman.

'…and this is my oldest daughter, Bo, she's nineteen.' Aoife explained. The woman turned to Bo after she'd finished introducing herself to Kenzi.

'It's nice to meet you Bo. I'm Mrs. Lewis, but you can call me Olivia. This is my youngest daughter, Ciara. I've got another teenager, Tamsin, she's seventeen. My oldest is Lauren, she's twenty-three.' She introduced. Olivia held out her hand for Bo to shake but Bo refused to shake it until her mother nudged her shoulder. Olivia's smiled didn't falter as she shook the young woman's hand.

'I'm sorry; she's just a little upset about the move.' Aoife apologized. Olivia waved her off.

'Not to worry, a move can be hard for anyone. A new place can take some getting used to.' Olivia replied.

'Well I'm sure she'll get used to it quickly. Your home is beautiful.' Aoife complimented.

'Thank you. Oh, Tamsin almost finished with dinner, will you be staying?' Olivia asked. Aoife shook her head.

'No, I'm afraid I'll need to be going now. I'll just say goodbye to my girls.' Aoife smiled.

'I'll have Ciara and Tamsin take your things up to your rooms. Tamsin!' Olivia shouted. A few moments later another older blonde girl came sprinting out of the house.

'What?' Tamsin asked. Olivia pointed toward Bo and Kenzi.

'This is Bo and Kenzi; remember I told you that they were coming to stay with us? Ciara's going to take Kenzi's bags and you've got to take Bo's bags to Lauren's room.' Olivia finished. Tamsin scowled before she took Bo's luggage and headed inside the house. Ciara and Olivia followed her in, leaving Bo, Kenzi and their mother outside.

'I want you girls to be respectful, okay? The Lewis family are doing us a huge favour by letting you both stay with them.' Aoife explained.

'How long are we supposed to be here for?' Bo asked.

'Hopefully, I should be able to get us back in Canada before September. I make no promises.' Aoife replied.

'We're going to be here for three months?!' Kenzi exclaimed.

'Hey! I'm trying to keep you both safe, alright? It's not safe to be living in urban areas with the Dark running around blowing up train stations and killing people left and right. This is for the best.'

'What about school? What about my education?' Bo asked.

'Honey, when we get back to Canada, you can continue your degree there. Don't worry about it.' Aoife assured before she quickly embraced her daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead before doing the same to Kenzi.

'You two at least try to have a little fun this summer…please?' Aoife urged. 'I love you both. Be good.' She added before she headed towards the car. She got in the car and honked the horn before she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. The two girls watched their mother's car for as long as they could before they turned back to the house.

'I'm sure we'll have tons of fun doing chores the whole summer.' Kenzi grumbled.

…..

The inside of the Lewis house reminded Bo of how a house would look if someone who didn't have children lived in it. The walls were lilac, the carpets were cream coloured, and there was a strong smell of potpourri that bombarded the nostrils as soon as you walked through the door. Coats were neatly hung on the hooks beside the door and shoes were properly placed off to the side. A welcoming smell of a home cooked meal wafted from the kitchen that contrasted the smell of the potpourri. Bo and Kenzi quickly sought out the kitchen to put distance between themselves and the perfume scent. They entered the kitchen and saw Olivia and Ciara carrying plates into another room.

'We eat in the dining room girls. Just head upstairs and get washed up before you join us please.' Olivia called out before heading towards the dining room. Ciara pointed to the staircase in the hallway.

'The toilet is upstairs and it's the first door on the right.' Ciara explained before following her mother into the next room. Bo and Kenzi rushed up the stairs and quickly washed their hands. Bo was about to head downstairs but she noticed her stuff placed by an attic latter at the end of the hall. She rolled her eyes. She already did not like Tamsin.

'I'll be right down, Kenz.' Bo said as she started down the hall.

'Where are you going?' Kenzi asked.

'I'm taking my stuff up to the room, since Tamsin couldn't do that for me.' Bo chuckled.

'Well hurry up, it's going to be super awkward sitting down there by myself.' Kenzi replied before she headed down the stairs. Bo picked up her bag and started up the attic latter. When she reached the top, she entered possibly the only room in the house that didn't smell like an old perfume. She sat her bag on the pre made cot that was opposite to a perfectly made bed that looked as though it couldn't have been slept in for a while. There was a small bookshelf, a desk, and an open closet that held only a few outfits and was possibly the only indication that someone once inhabited the room. Along the walls were posters of Albert Einstein and Marie Curie along with a couple of promotional poster for the University of Manchester. The desk was stacked with what looked to be journals which caught Bo's attention. Maybe it was a little rude to for her to be snooping in someone else's stuff but, she would be bunking with this girl for the next three months, maybe more, she figured she had a right to know a little bit about her.

She reached her hand out to grasp the journal on the top of the pile when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'What do you think you're doing?' Tamsin asked. Bo quickly rolled her eyes in annoyance before she turned to face the girl.

'I was just admiring your sister's journals. As an English major, anybody who has such a commitment to writing intrigues me.' Bo explained. Tamsin smirked.

'Don't touch Lauren's things.' Tamsin replied. Bo held up her hands in defence.

'Whoa, I mean no harm. So where is your sister anyway? It doesn't look like she even lives here.' Bo pointed out.

'She's away at university, but she's coming back tonight. University of Manchester got shut down early too, bomb threat.' Tamsin explained.

'Oh really? What is she going there for?' Bo asked.

'Medicine.' Tamsin replied simply. 'Like I said, she's coming back tonight, so don't touch her things. And don't bother her either. Now come on, dinner is ready.' Tamsin finished.

…..

Bo, Kenzi, Olivia and her daughter's sat quietly eating around the dinner table. There hadn't been much small talk since the dinner began; it was mostly just an awkward silence that Bo was hoping anyone would break.

'So girls, how did you enjoy school before, you know…they got shut down?' Olivia asked.

'Hated it.' Kenzi replied. 'I was never really much of an academic.' Olivia gave a polite smile before she turned to Bo.

'How about you, Bo?'

'Well, I was just about to finish my first year at Westminster before the Dark Imperials went ape shit and-,'

'Oh, Bo…could you not swear in this house, please?' Olivia asked. Bo nodded. 'Sorry.' Bo added.

'I just prefer it not to be in the house. When you're working outside in the yard, swear all you want, heaven knows Lauren does.' She chuckled lightly.

'Right…so what do you do for fun around here? When we're not doing chores I mean.' Kenzi chimed in.

'There's a lake on the edge of the property, we can go swimming there now that it's gotten warmer out.' Ciara said.

'You can also go for a walk…a long walk…particularly off of a short plank-,' Tamsin added.

'Tamsin, that's enough.' Olivia scolded.

'Tamsin, what are you on about now?' A male voice entered the dining room. Bo turned and watched as a middle aged greying man, who was probably blond a while ago if his family was anything to go by, in a military uniform came through the entryway followed by a beautiful flaxen haired blonde carrying a bag over her shoulder. Bo's fork clanged against her plate as she took in the beauty of the girl. The whole Lewis family wasn't lacking in the looks department but there was something about this girl that was drawing Bo in.

'Look whose home.' Mr. Lewis smiled. Ciara and Tamsin quickly rushed to hug their sister. The two girls embraced the older Lewis sibling as Mr. Lewis quickly came over and placed a kiss on Olivia's lips before turning his attention to Bo and Kenzi.

'Are these the girls, love?' Mr. Lewis asked. Olivia nodded.

'That's Bo and this is Kenzi.' She pointed to the two girls respectively.

'Hello girls, you can call me George. You haven't met my oldest girl, have you? Tam, Ci-Ci, sit down and finish your meal so I can introduce Lauren to Bo and Kenzi.' George ordered. The two girls sat back down as George pulled Lauren closer to the table.

'This is my big brained first born Lauren. Lauren, this is Bo and Kenzi. They'll be staying with us for a while. I think I told you in the car?' George explained. Lauren smiled at Kenzi before her eyes landed on Bo.

'Hello.' Lauren smiled at the brunette. Bo opened her mouth to speak but found herself getting lost in the blonde's rich brown eyes.

'I wouldn't expect to have a real conversation with that one Lo, I've been with her for almost an hour and nothing intelligent has come out of her mouth-,' Tamsin chuckled.

'Two strikes Tamsin, one more and you'll be in bed before the sun goes down.' Olivia warned. Tamsin scowled. Tamsin was really stepping on Bo's last nerve.

'Sorry-I um…I just…'Bo tried to explain.

'That's quite alright, Bo. Um…mum, I'm going to have a lie-down, okay? I'm a little tired from the drive.' Lauren said.

'You aren't hungry, darling?' George asked. Lauren shook her head.

'Do you want help with you luggage, Lo?' Ciara asked.

'I've got it, thanks sis.' Lauren replied as she headed toward the staircase.

'Well, I've got to be off as well.' George said.

'Will you be home tonight, daddy?' Ciara inquired.

'I'm afraid not, sweetheart. I'm needed at the base tonight.' George replied.

'What do they need you for?' Olivia asked.

'Things are getting quite serious in terms of the attacks. Everyone is sure we're headed for a civil war, so I'm probably going to need to be at the base a little more over the next bit. I think I'll be home tomorrow though. I love you all. Bo, Kenzi…it was lovely meeting you.' George smiled before he left.

….

When Bo returned to Lauren's room later that night, she found the blonde already sound asleep in her bed. Bo tried to be as quiet as possible when she moved over to her bed. Sneaking a peak at Lauren, Bo watched as the blonde lay on her stomach and snored lightly. Upon further inspection she saw that Lauren was completely topless and Bo became transfixed as the moonlight splayed acrossed the girl's perfect skin. Bo had no idea how long she was staring but Lauren must have felt her presence because Bo was suddenly caught under the sleepy gaze of one Lauren Lewis.

'Oh, I'm sorry…I-,' Bo stammered. Lauren looked down at her own body and then back up to Bo.

'Does this bother you?' Lauren asked as she pulled the sheet a little higher. Bo quickly shook her head; she was anything but bothered by a topless hot blonde. Lauren smiled sleepily.

'Good,' she yawned. '…'cause it's bloody fucking hot in here.' Lauren mumbled.

'You're not supposed to swear in the house, are you?' Bo asked. Lauren put a finger up to her lips.

'Shhh…I won't tell if you won't.' Lauren whispered before she turned the other way and fell asleep.

As Bo crawled into the cot opposite Lauren she couldn't help but think that living here might not be as bad as she thought.

….

**If you like this…you know what you can do to let me know. If you hate it, I'll scrap it. Thanks for reading. Any and all mistakes are mine. And I promise…none of my other fics will be neglected. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Response has been great so I'm going to continue with the updates for this story.**

**Thanks for the continued support!**

***I own nothing.**

…

**June 2****nd****, 2018**

Bo slept terribly the first night. She'd never done well with sleeping in unfamiliar houses. It also didn't help that only six feet away, a beautiful older girl who for some reason, she couldn't get out of her head, was sleeping peacefully. She had only got a few hours of rest before Lauren's movements across from her woke her up. Bo sat up and took in the sight of Lauren, who had her back turned to her. Lauren was standing there clad only in a plain white t-shirt and black laced panties, the blonde's hair was soaked and dripping onto her shoulders. Bo swallowed thickly as Lauren pulled her jean shorts up and covered the Bo's view of the blonde's impressive backside. Before Lauren could turn around and catch Bo practically drooling over her, Bo quickly got out of the bed and stood up. She picked up her phone on the desk and peeked at the time.

'It's six in the morning?' Bo exclaimed. Lauren turned around and began brushing out her damp hair.

'Yeah.' Lauren replied simply.

'Why are you up so early?' Bo asked.

'Well, it's just a habit really. Growing up there were three girls to one toilet and the hot water is first come first serve. Tamsin and Ciara usually wake up at six-thirty or seven o'clock…giving me loads of time in the shower.' Lauren explained. 'And now, there are five girls to one toilet so, you've got to get it your time while you can, right?' Lauren added before she tied her hair in a loose ponytail.

'They don't have school, Ciara and Tamsin I mean, so why are they up so early?' Bo asked.

'We do chores early in the day, the sun's highest at noon…it's better to get a lot done before then.' Lauren replied.

'Oh.'

'If you want a shower, you should go now, you'll get a half an hour before my sisters are up.' Lauren suggested. Bo nodded.

'Uh, thank you.' Bo said. Lauren smiled. She was about to head down the attic ladder before she stopped and turned to Bo.

'Erm, breakfast is soon, okay?' Lauren asked.

'Oh, yes, thanks.' Bo replied.

Lauren quickly nodded before descending the ladder. Bo smiled to herself before grabbing her things and heading off to the bathroom.

….

Bo had dressed and headed down to the kitchen where she found Olivia and Lauren setting the table for breakfast. Lauren flashed a smile before she sat several glasses and mug on the table.

'Good morning, Bo. Did you sleep well?' Olivia asked, placing a plate of toast on the table.

'Yes, I did. Thank you.' Bo lied.

'Good. There's a lot to do today so make sure you eat.' Olivia said.

'Tamsin, you fucking tosser!' A voice that sounded like Ciara's came from upstairs. The three women in the kitchen turned toward the entrance of the kitchen and watched as Kenzi, Tamsin and Ciara entered the kitchen. Kenzi was well ahead of the two fighting sisters and quickly made her way over to Bo. Once the other two girls spotted their mother in the kitchen they froze.

'Mum, what are you still doing here; you should have left by now-,' Tamsin began.

'What's the problem, here? Hmm? We don't have a lot of rules in our house Ciara but I don't accept language like that. Now, what were you two arguing about?' Olivia questioned. Ciara nodded and held up a drenched orange tabby cat that now resembled that of a drowned rat in Bo's opinion.

'Tamsin sprayed Robbie!' Ciara exclaimed. Olivia looked to her second child.

'Did you spray Ci-Ci's cat?' Olivia asked. Tamsin held up her hands in defence.

'She was going on and on about how it needed a bath. I didn't think it'd be a big deal.' Tamsin smirked.

'You're really pushing my patience young lady. Smarten up or you can come to work with me.' Olivia warned. 'Now, sit down and eat your breakfast. Ciara, that means you too. Put the cat down.'

All of the girls, even the reluctant Ciara who was coddling Robbie the cat, sat down at the table. Olivia quickly served them their breakfast before grabbing her purse.

'Lauren has the list of chores that need to be done today, Bo, Kenzi, if you have any problems understanding what needs to be done; don't hesitate to ask my girls.' Olivia said. She reached into her purse and pulled out twenty pounds before handing it to Lauren.

'You still get an allowance at twenty-three?' Kenzi joked. Lauren lightly rolled her eyes.

'Oh hardy-har, no, the work truck needs petrol.' Lauren replied.

'I'll be back around nine tonight girls so someone will have to start dinner. You're father won't be able to do it as he's needed at the base again tonight.' Olivia said. There was evidence of disappointment in her voice.

'What for?' Tamsin asked.

'Your father is helping with some evacuations in London tonight; he'll be back around two in the morning.' Olivia explained. 'I love you girls, have a lovely day. Bo and Kenzi, you too.' The oldest blonde said before she left through the front door. Lauren finished with her plate and put it in the dishwasher before she returned to the table.

'Okay, lawn needs to be tended to…chickens need to be feed and eggs collected, mum's kitchen garden needs to be started and we need more fertilizer and feed from the shop. So, we'd better get a move on.' Lauren sighed. She stood from the table and soon the other girls were following suit. They placed their plates in the dishwasher and headed followed Lauren thorough the back door.

The backyard of the Lewis residence was quite large. A few feet ahead their was a large shed and beyond that Bo could see a medium sized chicken open coop, a small fenced off area where a garden was kept and a trail of tire leading further back into the woods.

Lauren moved ahead to unlock the shed and pulled open both doors. The other girls followed her inside, stepping around the large old blue work truck and began picking out their tools and supplies. Tamsin stepped into a pair of work boots and drug the lawnmower out. She brought it up in front of Bo and Kenzi.

'Either of you ever tended to a lawn before?' Tamsin asked. Both girls shook their heads. They had both lived in the heart of London, above their grandfather's pub and before that, an apartment in Toronto. Neither one of them had ever had a lawn to take care of. Tamsin smirked.

'I didn't think so, but, I thought I'd ask anyway. All right, you can go help Ci in mum's garden.' Tamsin pointed to Ciara who was slipping on a pair of gardening gloves and gathered her pouch of tools and seeds and dragging out half a bag of fertilizer. Ciara handed the bag of fertilizer to Kenzi, who nearly dropped it, before making her way over to the garden.

'Tam, I think Bo can come and work with me, right? If she wants to, I mean…' Lauren offered. Bo nodded quickly, liking the idea of her and Lauren working together.

'Right, okay…' Tamsin said before she pulled the lawnmower to the front of the house.

….

Bo didn't think it would be that hard to feed and collect eggs from only twenty chickens in the coop but she didn't expect to be afraid of the birds either. Lauren had laid the feed down nearly half an hour ago and the chicken had ate and drank in that time but Bo could not bring herself to move from the small corner she had placed herself in. Lauren was absolutely no help, because she would always end up hunched over and laughing until her face turned red every time Bo would let out a shriek or yelp.

'Lauren this isn't funny.' Bo grumbled. Lauren had managed to calm herself down while Bo made a move forward toward an egg. Bo was nearly there before a chicken rushed up to her and began clucking loudly, causing Bo to shout and jump back into her corner. Lauren dropped to her knees, laughing hysterically.

'Lauren, seriously!' Bo huffed. She couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto her face as she watched Lauren wipe the tears from her eyes with her shirt. Lauren moved to where Bo was and picked up the chicken, she began walking closer to Bo. Bo backed away a little further but Lauren reached out and took her hand in her own. Bo's breath hitched when she made skin to skin contact with Lauren. She was so distracted by her hand in Lauren's she didn't even realize Lauren had placed her hand on the chicken's feathers.

'She's not going to hurt you, Bo. See?'

'I guess.'

'I don't know who was acting more chicken, you or her.' Lauren chuckled.

'You think that's funny?' Bo asked.

'I think it's cute.' Lauren replied. '…your fear of chickens-not you- I mean…-,' Lauren stuttered.

'You don't think I'm cute?' Bo challenged. Where this boldness was coming from, she did not know. Their eyes locked and both remained silent. In her head Bo was having an argument with herself as to whether or not proceed with her next comment. Her bolder side won. 'That sucks, because, I think you're cute.' Bo smirked. She watched as the muscles in Lauren's throat contorted as the blonde swallowed thickly. Gone was the confident and nude sleeping blonde and here was a blushing mess that Bo had brought out.

'Thanks.' Lauren squeaked. 'I mean, uh…we should collect the eggs now. We've got to head to the shop soon to pick up some more, supplies.' Lauren blushed. She sat the chicken down and handed Bo a basket so they could continue with the task as hand.

….

'What took you two so bloody long?!' Ciara asked. She, Kenzi and Tamsin were sitting in the grass by the shed as they watched Bo and Lauren approach. 'I heard a lot of shouting, were you two having a shag around back?' The youngest girl laughed.

'Piss off, Ciara.' Lauren shouted back.

'Actually, we had a bit of a chicken problem.' Bo answered.

'I didn't know you were scared of chickens, Bo.' Kenzi said as she stood up with the rest of the girls.

'Neither did I.' Bo replied.

'All right, last thing that needs to be done is pick up more supplies from the shop and fuel the truck. I can do that-,' Lauren offered.

'We can all go Lo; it'd be nice to take a trip into town.' Tamsin suggested. Lauren nodded.

'Okay, well, let Bo and I just wash up really quick before we head out.' Lauren said. The two older girls disappeared inside the house and reappeared ten minutes later.

'Okay, Tam, Kenzi and Ci-Ci you three can ride in the tailgate and Bo…you can ride in the front with me.' Lauren smiled gently. She quickly hopped in the driver's seat while the three other girls piled on back.

'Isn't this illegal? There are no seatbelts in this truck.' Bo pointed out as she reached for a seatbelt but found none. Lauren shook her head.

'There are only a little over two thousand people in the village of Shotley, everybody knows everybody, including the police, who don't really bother us much.' Lauren explained. Lauren started the truck and pulled down the path to the driveway and out of the gate. They pulled onto the road and headed further into the village.

'Do you mind if I turn on the radio?' Bo asked. Lauren shook her head and pressed a button that turned on the closest music station. Bo reached her hand out and pressed a button that she knew would flick to a news broadcast.

"_In other news today, Oxford University has shut its doors along with the University of Leeds and the University of Kent. Also, accompanying the malicious threats by members of the Dark Imperials, the group has taken to murdering stray animals and leaving them at the doors of Light Liberal politicians. At this time, the Prime Minister and the Royal Family are being moved out of the country for their own safety. However, the Prime Minister has given full control to his second in command, Lachlan Ash, and has said that he can declare martial law over the entire country if the situation calls for it. Here is a clip from an interview that took place this morning between our correspondent and acting Prime Minister Lachlan Ash. _

'_**Sir, if you declare martial law, what does that mean for citizens of England?' **_

'_**If I declare martial law over England, it means that all citizens must submit to curfew for their own safety. A citizen will not be allowed to leave their residents at after 8:30pm for anything but emergency. It means that we will have soldiers patrolling the streets and will not hesitate to detain anybody who refuses to adhere to the guidelines set forth by me. Also anybody who has any ties to the terrorist group the Dark Imperials will be brought in for questioning and possibly jailed for war crimes until we sort out this mess.' Lachlan's voice came from the radio.**_

'_**War crimes? Sir, are you saying that we are now in a civil war?' **_

'_**No, but I'm sure if these attacks persist we will not e far from it.' **_

Lauren had shut off the radio before the broadcast went on. Bo looked at her. She went to reach for the radio again but Lauren took Bo's hand in hers for the second time today and placed it in her lap. Bo's heart skipped a beat at Lauren's actions. Lauren released her hand moments later as a brush crept onto her cheeks.

'Sorry…' she mumbled, not taking her eyes off the road.

'It's fine, but, don't you care about what's going on out there?' Bo asked curiously.

'It's depressing, don't you think so?' Lauren replied as they entered the "busy" part of the small village. They drove up in front of a farm supply store and parked. Lauren hoped out of the car and headed for the store. Before she could get inside, the door opened and a dark skinned girl met Lauren at the door. Bo watched as Lauren froze and then awkwardly slipped past the now frowning girl. The girl gave an angry look in Lauren direction before she stalked off. Bo tapped on the back window to get either Ciara's or Tamsin's attention. Ciara opened the back window and popped her head through.

'Who is that girl?' Bo asked, pointing at the girl's retreating form. Ciara squinted.

'Oh, that's Nadia. She's Lauren's ex-girlfriend-well, she thinks they're still together but Lauren broke it of with her last Christmas.'

…**..**

**Still good so far? Also forgive me if I'm butchering the British terminology, but, know that I'm trying to get most terms correct! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it's coming at you a day late. There was a big thunderstorm that knocked out the power at my house for nearly ten hours yesterday. Enjoy.**

***I own nothing.**

…**..**

**June 18, 2018**

'Girls! Come here please!' Olivia called from the backdoor. The girls had been working in the backyard again that day and Bo had to admit that she was becoming quite accustomed to the physical labour, and well, it didn't hurt that she got to watch Lauren working in a tank top and jean shorts four to five times a week either.

The five girls had finished putting their tools and supplies away before they made their way over to the older woman who waited patiently by the door.

'George and I have to take a trip and visit the grandparents. You all know there's a lot going on and we just want to make sure they're doing okay. We'll be leaving in a few moments and we'll be back by tomorrow evening. In our absence, Lauren is in charge of the house. You're not to have anybody over, is that understood?' She explained. All five young women nodded their heads.

'If there is some sort of emergency, you know you can call us at whatever time. Okay? We love you and remember to behave.' Olivia waved and retreated back inside the house. The girls heard the sound of an engine moments later before they heard George and Olivia pull out of the driveway.

'So are you guys, gonna like, throw a party or something?' Kenzi joked. Ciara grinned at the idea.

'Lauren, could we-,' Ciara began to ask.

'Not a chance, Ci.' Lauren replied before she headed inside the house.

…

That afternoon, Kenzi, Tamsin and Ciara had decided to spend the rest of the day in town. She'd actually taken a liking to both girls even though Tamsin could be a "snarky pain in the ass" or at least that's what Kenzi had told Bo. Lauren had retired to her room so Bo had taken this opportunity to quietly relax in the living room. She was just about to crack open one of the books on her reading list when there was a loud rapping at the front door. Bo tossed the book aside and went to answer it. She was about to unlock the door when she felt herself being spun around and pressed against the door. Lauren made a shushing motion with her index finger and mouth.

'Lauren how did you-,'

'Shhhh….'

Bo wanted to ask how Lauren had gotten downstairs so fast without Bo hearing her but Lauren was not giving her the opportunity to ask. 'What's going on?' Bo whispered.

'I need you to tell the woman at the door, that I'm not here, okay? Tell her I've gone out or whatever-just please- get rid of her.' Lauren pleaded quietly. Bo nodded. Lauren moved out of sight and around the corner and only in her absence did Bo realize how close their bodies were just moments ago. The knocking returned and quickly became obnoxious. Bo turned and undid the bolt lock before she slowly opened the door.

'Nadia…' Bo gasped. The woman gave her a look before she tried to peak past Bo into the house. Bo closed the door a little and leaned against the frame, effectively blocking Nadia's view into the house.

'Can I help you?' Bo asked.

'Who are you?'

'I'm Bo.' She replied.

'Well _Bo_,' Nadia began. '…I'm looking for Lauren Lewis. Where is she?'

'Why?'

'I'm her girlfriend and I haven't seen her since last Christmas. Why do you care?' Nadia scoffed.

'You say you're her girlfriend but I haven't heard much about you.' Bo replied.

'Oh really, well I haven't got a clue as to why she would be telling you anything about us anyway, what are you, the help?' Nadia smirked. Bo narrowed her eyes at the woman. 'How old are you anyway? Is she tutoring you or something?'

'She's not here, and even if she were, she wouldn't want to see you anyway.' Bo answered.

'Yeah and how would you know that?' Nadia asked.

'Because, Lauren has moved on with someone else.'

'I don't believe that for a second. With whom, if you know so much about her?' Nadia growled. Throwing caution to the wind Bo replied;

'With me.'

Nadia looked taken aback for a moment before she smirked again. 'You? A girl who probably hasn't even started uni yet? What would she want with you?' Nadia chuckled.

'Don't get upset with me just because you couldn't keep your girlfriend satisfied, that's on you.' Bo spat. Nadia lunged forward and shoved Bo hard in the chest. Bo stumbled back a few feet and Lauren had moved from behind the corner to Bo's aid. She steadied Bo before she turned her attention to Nadia.

'Lauren, there you are. This girl was trying to feed me lies about you-,'

'Get off of the property, Nadia.' Lauren demanded. Nadia's mouth hung agape.

'Lauren, what's the matter with you?' Nadia gasped.

'I mean it. Get away from me or I'll call the police. You're trespassing.' Lauren warned. Nadia remained where she was.

'I haven't seen you in six months, six months Lauren! This is how you treat me? This is how you treat a nearly four year relationship?!'

'We don't have a relationship now, Nadia. I told you that, and it's not a lie that I've moved on. I'm done- we're done- I don't want to see you anymore, I don't want to speak to you anymore. Stay the **fuck** out of my life!' Lauren shouted. Seeing Lauren like this surprised Bo. Normally the girl was timid but this was a completely different side of Lauren that Bo was getting to see.

'After all I've done for you…after all _**we've**_ done for you.' Nadia mumbled shaking her head.

'LEAVE!' Lauren shrieked. Nadia glared at the two girls before she backed up and jogged toward her car. Nadia pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. Lauren watched the car disappear in the distance and Bo watched Lauren's form from the doorway. Lauren turned around and headed back in the house. Bo shut the door behind them and followed Lauren to the living room. Lauren practically tossed herself onto one of the sofas and covered her face with her forearm. Bo took a seat in the cushion chair beside Lauren and picked up her book once more. Silence engulfed the living area until Lauren removed her arm and looked at Bo.

'Thank you, for covering for me.' Lauren said. Bo looked up from her book and smiled.

'Well it didn't really work. I tried to make her believe that I was your girlfriend and that she should leave you alone because of it.'

'Even if we were actually together she wouldn't believe it anyway.' Lauren sighed. 'She's thick as a brick…ugh; I shouldn't say that…it's mean.' Lauren mumbled to herself.

'What's up with her anyway? What happened that turned her into a psycho ex?' Bo asked.

'Nadia has some…very strong beliefs. They weren't as prevalent when we first started seeing each other but, the longer we continued to see each other…you know. Then she wanted to get me involved and…it's complicated. Anyway, I ended things with her last Christmas but she refuses to let things go. She thinks I owe her for the things she's done for me.' Lauren explained.

'Uh, what did she do? I mean, what did she do that's so great-,'

'She and her…colleagues, helped fund my tuition.' Lauren admitted.

'What?'

'I want to be a doctor, right? Medical degrees aren't cheap. They cost a lot. Right about the time I got accepted to uni, mum and dad were in a bit of financial trouble and so, Nadia and her friends helped me out.'

'Oh, well, did you ask them for help or-,'

'No, they offered.' Lauren replied.

'Then Nadia has no right to be bothering you like that. She offered.' Bo said. Lauren smiled gently.

'It's not that simple…' Lauren mumbled. Bo opened her mouth to ask what she meant by that statement but Lauren had quickly changed the subject.

'What are you reading?' Lauren asked. Bo looked down at her book and then back o the blonde.

'It's a required book from my reading list. It's _The Portrait of a Lady _by Henry James.' Bo replied.

'So you're studying English?' Lauren asked. Bo nodded.

'You want to be a teacher or something?'

'I want to be a writer, actually.'

'Can't you do that without the years of university?' Lauren inquired.

'Yeah, but my mom refused to let me skip out on post secondary education. It's not so bad though. I actually enjoy being there. Well, I _enjoyed_ being there.' Bo sighed. 'Do you think we're going to be able to go back anytime soon?'

'No.' Lauren shook her head.

'I just thought that since things seem to be simmering down a little in terms of the attacks that I might be able to go back to school in London. Or even return to Canada and continue my education.' Bo admitted.

'You don't like it here?' Lauren smirked. Bo quickly shook her head.

'No, no…I didn't mean it like that. It's nice here. I like it here. Kenzi's even enjoying it here, and she hates almost anything that doesn't have to do with food or killing zombie hookers.' Bo explained. Lauren raised an eyebrow.

'Zombie hookers?'

'It's a videogame.'

'Oh,' Lauren nodded. Her phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out to answer it. 'Hello? Yeah, well do you have enough money? Keep an eye on Ciara. You need to be back by six, though. Okay, bye.' Lauren finished. She placed the phone back in her pocket before turning her attention back to Bo.

'The girls are going to see a movie. I told them to be back by six for dinner. Do you…want to do something fun?' Lauren asked.

…...

Bo followed Lauren through the path that lead from the backyard down to the lake. She and Lauren had only been walking ten minutes before they'd reached the fairly decent sized body of water that was surrounded by a large quantity of trees and shrubbery. You wouldn't be able to see this lake if you weren't on the property and it appeared to only have one entrance. Lauren sat her towel down on a rock before stripping to her underwear and heading for the water. Bo copied her actions and followed the blonde in. Bo watched in amusement as Lauren dunked her whole body underwater before popping out and urging Bo further in the water.

'It's cold, you're aware of that right?' Bo chuckled.

'Yes I am, that's why you've got to jump right in. Otherwise, we'll be here for ages waiting for you to get your whole body in here. Come on, Dennis!' Lauren called as she splashed the brunette who remained in place.

'I think this is the most fun I've seen you have in the almost three weeks I've been here.' Bo laughed.

'Uh-ah, you are forgetting you're little performance with the chickens, _M'lady, _I had myself quite a roaring time during that incident.' Lauren teased. Bo playfully rolled her eyes.

'Regardless, it's nice to see you unwind a little.' Bo smiled.

'It'd be nice to see you in the water.' Lauren pointed out. Bo huffed. 'Lauren, it actually is cold.'

'Oh come on, it'll be fine once you get into it. You like seeing me unwind, we've got to have fun…and right now, you're not being very fun!'

'I'm not being fun?' Bo scoffed. Lauren shook her head. Bo bit the inside of her cheek before she reached back and undid her bra clasp and slid her straps down her shoulders. She tossed the bra back on dry land before she hooked her thumbs in her underwear and slid them down her body. She tossed those garments back on land as well before she turned back to Lauren. Bo almost burst out laughing at Lauren's reaction. The blonde's eyes had bugged out of her head and from what Bo could see Lauren's eyes were locked solely on her chest.

'What did you do that for?' Lauren squeaked. Bo braced herself and walked deeper into the water until she was face to face with Lauren.

'You said I wasn't being very fun. I wanted to show you, that I am fun.' Bo replied.

'You don't think that was a bit much?' Lauren asked as she tried to keep her gaze locked on Bo's eyes and desperately tried not to wander any lower.

'You sleep topless almost every night-,'

'Y-yeah, but I don't…I don't take my pants off. I mean, you're completely…'

'Naked? Yeah, I know. Is that going to be a problem?' Bo challenged. She moved closer into Lauren's space until they were just inches apart.

'Bo-,'

'What?' Bo asked innocently. She could feel Lauren's breath becoming a little unsteady as the blonde looked anywhere but Bo's eyes.

'You should put your clothes back on.' Lauren said. Bo lifted her hands from the water and took Lauren's face in her hands.

'Lauren, look at me,' Bo demanded. Lauren reluctantly looked back to Bo. The brunette nearly gasped at the lust she saw in Lauren's eyes.

'I will march right back over there and put my clothes back on but, you have to look me in the eyes and tell me to do so.' Bo said. Lauren opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Bo dropped her hands from Lauren's face and reached around to Lauren's back before she unclasped the bra and pulled at the straps. Lauren lifted her hands out of the water to protest but Bo took this opportunity to pull the bra all the way off. She turned and walked a little closer to land before she chucked it and it landed next to hers. She returned back to Lauren seconds later and knocked the blonde out of her trance with a big splash.

'I'm used to the water now, we can swim.' Bo smirked as she swam off.

…...

After Lauren and Bo had returned from their swim Lauren had let Bo shower first, after the brunette was through Lauren had occupied the bathroom while Bo tended to the making of dinner. The other three girls had returned home in time and Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin and Ciara had sat down to eat. Bo heard the shower turn off over twenty minutes ago and wondered what was taking Lauren so long.

'So, what did you guys go see?' Bo asked.

'Well, it was a vintage theatre but I enjoyed it-,' Kenzi began.

'It wasn't actually a vintage theatre. It was a classics night so the movie we saw was in black and white.' Ciara explained.

'Where's Lauren?' Tamsin asked. As if on cue, Lauren appeared and took a seat at the table.

'What took you so long, you're food was getting cold.' Bo said. Lauren's eyes quickly flashed to Bo and then back down at her plate.

'I…er…needed to take care of something.' Lauren replied.

'What did you two do today?' Tamsin asked.

'Nothing.' Lauren replied.

'Swimming.' Bo answered. An awkward silence quickly came over the entire room. Ciara wasn't having it so she stood up and went to turn on the kitchen radio.

'What are you doing?' Lauren questioned.

'I can't very well sit here and listen to the sound of everyone's breathing, can I? I'm turning on the radio.' Ciara responded. She flicked it onto a music station before she returned to her meal. A few songs played before a blaring alarm rang through the speakers.

"_We must interrupt this station's broadcast for a special announcement by the acting Prime Minister, Lachlan Ash.__**"**_

"_Attention citizens of England. This morning, there were several attacks and two possible bombings that were headed for the Palace of Westminster in London today-_,**"**

As Lachlan spoke, the girls could hear a heavy rumbling sound coming from outside. Ciara was the first to bolt up out of her chair and run to the front door. She whipped the door open and from the road, saw three large military tanks driving into the town and above them two military helicopters.

'Lauren! Come look at this!' She shouted. Lauren jogged to the door and pulled Ciara away from it before she shut and bolted the door.

'Go sit down at the table, Ciara.' Lauren demanded. Ciara nodded.

'But did you see that?! They're going into town, Laur. What do you think they're going to do there?' Ciara asked as Lauren ushered her back into the dining room. Bo had turned up the volume on the radio.

'Lauren!' Bo called she turned up the volume a couple of notches more.

"_Curfew goes into effect at eight-thirty tonight; all citizens must have identification if they wish to bypass the checkpoints that are now being set up in various cities and towns throughout the country. Failure to adhere to these laws with result in apprehension, failure to submit to apprehension will result in brute and lethal force. This is a state of emergency and as of Friday, June 18, 2018, I am declaring the country of England under Martial Law.__**" **_

…

**Things are getting serious! I'd appreciate any feedback you could leave. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**June 18, 2018 (Evening)**

Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin and Ciara sat on the couch nearly half an hour later watching the news broadcasts from all of the most populous cities in England. In the kitchen, Bo could hear Lauren talking to her mother and father, pacing back and forth in worry. They were halfway through a live broadcast of a riot in Greater Manchester when the television suddenly turned off. Behind them was Lauren with the television remote in one hand, the cordless telephone in the other.

'Lauren,' Ciara whined. 'We were watching that.'

Lauren shrugged. 'It's late, go to bed.'

'It's not late, it's barely eight o'clock.' Tamsin argued. Bo watched as Lauren cut her eyes at Tamsin, she could tell the oldest blonde was quickly becoming agitated. She could understand why Lauren could be so stressed after what was just announced on the news, but, Bo couldn't help but notice that anything to do with the political war had Lauren on edge.

'You all just go to your rooms, then.' Lauren ordered.

'You're not being fair-,' Ciara began.

'Go to your rooms. **All **of you.' Lauren repeated. She stared at them for a moment before she returned to the kitchen. The three younger girls sighed and all made their way out of the room. Kenzi stopped when she noticed Bo wasn't moving.

'Bo-bo? Come on.' Kenzi said.

'Uh…I'm just going to see if Lauren wants any help washing the dishes, okay? I'll be up in a minute.' Bo replied. Kenzi gave her a look.

'Are you sure you want to do that? She seemed pretty pissed earlier, for whatever reason.'

'Yeah, I mean sometimes people just have off days, right? Plus, there were quite a few dishes out there so…'Bo trailed off.

'Alright, well I'm actually pretty tired so I might be asleep by the time you come up. So goodnight.' Kenzi called as she left for bed. Bo quietly got up and made her way into the kitchen. She found Lauren leaned over the sink, furiously scrubbing a dinner plate, completely focused on the task at hand. Bo cleared her throat to get her attention. Lauren spun around, clearly ready to unleash a tongue lashing on one of her sisters, but froze when she saw it was Bo.

'You're supposed to be upstairs.' Lauren said.

'I thought you could use some help with the dishes.' Bo replied, moving further into the kitchen.

'I'm all set, thanks. Now, er…go to bed or something.' Lauren ordered before turning around to continue cleaning.

'You know, I'm not one of your sisters.' Bo said as she moved to stand next to Lauren.

'I beg your pardon?' Lauren asked as she dropped the dish and sponge into the soapy water.

'I'm just saying that I'm not some kid you can boss around. I'm an adult.' Bo argued.

Lauren lightly rolled her eyes. 'Nineteen hardly constitutes adulthood.'

Bo glared at her and crossed her arms defensively. 'And twenty three does?'

'Well, there's certainly a big difference between what I've experienced in the last three years and what you've experienced, isn't there?' Lauren argued. Bo noticed something flash in Lauren's eyes when she said those words, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Was it hurt? Fear? Sadness?

'What have you experienced?' Bo asked gently. Lauren chewed on her lip before shaking her head.

'I'm quite busy right now, is there something you wanted or…?'

Bo wanted to push further into what Lauren was clearly trying to hide but she decided it could wait for another day. She uncrossed her arms, letting them rest at her sides. Lauren returned to her scrubbing.

'I think we should talk.' Bo admitted.

'Oh, you think so?' Lauren mumbled. 'What about?'

'You've been acting weird towards me since the lake.' Bo pointed out. She saw Lauren freeze for a second and then quickly tried to brush it off.

'What are you on about?'

'Don't pretend like you don't know Lauren, you've been avoiding me.' Bo replied.

'Well you've been acting weird too!' Lauren argued.

'How do you figure?'

'You took your clothes off at the lake-,'

'You were naked too.' Bo retorted.

'You undressed me!'

'I didn't see you putting up a fight.' Bo smirked. Lauren's cheeks reddened and she looked anywhere but Bo's eyes.

'Don't do it again.' Lauren muttered.

'I won't, but it's not like I can take back what I did. It's not a big deal, Lauren I've seen you, and you've seen me.' Bo tried to reassure. 'Maybe now you'll know how it feels.'

'How what feels?' Lauren asked.

'How it feels to watch someone do yard work in short shorts and a tank top and know what's underneath those clothes. How it feels to sleep across from someone who is practically naked and goes about their daily life as if it's no big thing. I mean fuck Lauren, do you know how hard it is not to just climb on top of you and...touch you…kiss you…?' Bo admitted. Lauren's eyes had gone as wide as the dinner plates she was washing earlier. The silence in the room was thick, it was as if neither one of them could breathe. It was getting to be too much and Bo decided that she was going to apologize for being so blunt. She moistened her dry lips and went to open her mouth by quickly found Lauren's lips pressed to hers. It was short, however, if she had of blinked she would have missed it. Lauren stood in front of her, eyes shut, palm against her forehead, shaking her head.

'Shit.' Lauren muttered. She pinched the bridge of her nose before letting her arm drop lazily at her side. 'I didn't mean to-,'

But Bo was having none of it. She all but pounced on Lauren. Her hands, tangling themselves in the older girl's blonde locks, her lips crashing into Lauren's so hard that both girls had to wince at the clashing of teeth. Bo could feel Lauren getting over the initial shock of the assault when the blonde's hands slid themselves under Bo's ass and lifted her to sit on the counter, all without breaking the kiss that was filled with so much lust and desperation. They only pulled away when the need for air became too much.

'Bo I…*kiss* I think we should- *kiss*…should-,'

'Stop talking Lauren.' Bo demanded as she bit down on Lauren's bottom lip, eliciting a breathy moan from the blonde. Lauren's hands shot to Bo's shirt, slipping her hands underneath, they didn't stop travelling upwards until Lauren's lightly calloused fingers slipped beneath the brunette's bra to squeeze her breasts and gently pinch her nipples. Bo pulled away from Lauren's lips and bit down on Lauren's collarbone.

'HOLY SHIT BALLS!' Kenzi exclaimed from the kitchen entryway. The two girls jumped apart as if they had been doused in ice water. Lauren kept her back turned on the younger girl and gripped the sink so hard her knuckles turned white. Bo was trying to adjust her shirt to look at least somewhat presentable but was failing miserably. They both were. Bo's hands had done a number on Lauren's hair, and the bite that Bo had left on her collarbone was _very_ visible. Bo's shirt was bunched and the button of her jeans had somehow come undone. Both girls lips were wet and swollen and they were panting quite heavily.

'H-hey Kenzi. What are you doing up?' Bo asked nervously.

'I-uh, came down for some water and…well, you two were in here.' Kenzi replied, she was looking almost as embarrassed as Bo and Lauren did.

'We were just…just-Lauren, where are you going?' Bo asked as the girl practically stormed out of the kitchen. Both girls jumped when they heard the front door slam. Bo jumped off the counter to go after the blonde but Kenzi stopped her.

'Bo, stop. Just let her deal with whatever she needs to deal with.' Kenzi said.

'Okay, fine.' Bo sighed.

'So is there something going on between you two? I mean, clearly there is but, has that been going on for a while?' Kenzi asked.

'No, actually. I said some things…and then she kissed me…and then I kissed her and it went from there.' Bo explained.

'You like her.' Kenzi stated.

'Yeah…a lot.'

…

Bo had finished the dishes and retired to her bed. She laid there in the dark for at least three hours before Lauren had returned from wherever she went. When the blonde entered the room Bo sat up in her bed.

'Where did you go?' Bo asked. Lauren ignored her and began stripping out of her clothes. 'Lauren?'

Lauren still gave no reaction and continued to undress. She then slipped into a night shirt and some pyjama pants, something she clearly wasn't used to wearing at night, if the way she fussed with the outfit was anything to go by. Bo tossed her blankets off of her and stood up from her bed.

'Are you seriously ignoring me right now?' Bo asked angrily. Lauren crawled into her own bed without a word. Bo scoffed and thought for a minute before she started removing her own night clothes. Once she was free of her top, she began removing her bottoms and noticed Lauren looking over her shoulder at her curiously. Once she saw what Bo was doing, the blonde tossed her own blankets off and stood up.

'What do you think you're doing?' Lauren grumbled.

'She speaks!' Bo chuckled dryly as she hooked her fingers in her underwear and began pulling them down.

'Oh, you're doing this for a laugh, are you?'

'Nope, but you know it is hot up here. Since we can't be naked at the same time and you have chosen to wear clothes tonight, I guess it's my turn to be naked.' Bo smirked. She slid her underwear off both legs and flung them at Lauren's face. The blonde caught them as they fell from her face and held them in her hand for a moment before she let them drop to the floor.

Seconds later, Bo found herself pinned to the wall with Lauren's body pressed against hers. Bo found herself trembling in excitement as Lauren ran her hands over her breasts and down her stomach to rest on her hips. She leaned up and caught Lauren's lips with her own, kissing and nibbling on the blonde's lips. Lauren suddenly pulled away and Bo was about to voice her disapproval until she felt Lauren's lips slowly making their way down her neck and chest. Bo was almost unable to react because she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She felt Lauren take a nipple into her warm mouth while her hand came up to squeeze her other breast and pinch the hardening nipple between her fingers.

'Lauren!' Bo gasped and threaded her fingers through her hair.

After Lauren had given the same treatment to her other breast, the blonde grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her over to her bed. Lauren sat down and pulled Bo onto her so she was straddling her lap. Lauren pulled Bo in for another kiss and Bo felt Lauren's hands move to squeeze her ass. Bo groaned and ground herself against Lauren's lap.

'Lauren, please.' Bo panted against Lauren's lips.

'What do you want, Bo?' Lauren asked as she brought her hands to Bo's hips and forced them down so that Bo's dripping centre was pressed against her lap.

'Inside me…please?' Bo pleaded. She sighed in content as Lauren's fingers went to where she needed them most. Lauren teased her at first, by just running her fingers along the wet slit, occasionally letting her thumb rub against her clit.

'Lauren, stop teasing me.'

'Like you teased me at the lake?' Lauren growled before slipping her fingers into Bo. Her fingers thrust at an agonizingly slow pace, which annoyed Bo more than anything.

'Lauren-,'

'You want me to go faster?'

'Yes!'

'Fine.' Lauren replied, she flipped them so Bo's back was pressed against Lauren's bed. Lauren crawled between Bo's legs and pushed them apart with her hands before she leaned down and lapped at Bo's swollen clit with her tongue. Her two fingers slipped into Bo with ease and thrust quickly in and out of Bo.

'Lauren! Oh, god….just like that…mmm, oh fuck!' Lauren whimpered. Lauren's free hand reached up and pinched one of Bo's nipples.

'I'm so close Lauren…I-fuck!'

She had felt her orgasm building but when it happened it practically snuck up on her. Her hips arched to push her sex into the warmth of Lauren's mouth, one of her hand covered the blonde's as it continued to play with her nipple while the other gripped Lauren's hair so hard she was sure she felt the blonde whimper against her pussy.

As she recovered, she felt Lauren move up to lay beside her in the small single bed. She turned on her side, kissed Lauren and groaned as she tasted herself on Lauren's lips. Bo pulled back and saw Lauren squeezing her legs together, presumably to relieve the ache between them. Bo moved to slip her hand down Lauren's pyjama pants but was stopped by the blonde herself.

'Don't.' Lauren said.

'Why not?' Bo asked.

'This was a bad idea.' Lauren replied. Bo's heart sank. Lauren noticed the look on Bo's face and quickly tried to explain herself.

'No, I mean, I've wanted to do this since I first met I just…I knew you weren't staying here for long and I didn't want to get involved with you. I really, really like you, Bo. I didn't want to start something and then wake up one morning to find you packing and gone back to Canada.' Lauren explained.

'Lauren, I like you too. A lot. And I know that my time here isn't permanent, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy it. It could be weeks until I'm gone, months even. I felt something for you the moment I saw you. And you know what? We're practically in the middle of a war. Any little bit of happiness we can create is a good thing. Kenzi has friends now, for crying out loud and she has a real hard time making friends. And me, I love being around you, hard labour isn't so bad when I'm doing it with you, part of the reason being is that I love seeing all that work muscle in action.' Bo smiled and ran her hand up and down Lauren's toned arm for emphasis. 'I thought my summer was going to be a bust until I met you.'

'So you think it's worth it for us to give this a try? Whatever _**this**_ is?' Lauren asked as she gestured between them.

'Honestly? Yeah I do think it's worth it.' Bo nodded.

'Do you, er…want to continue with what you were trying to do earlier then? I thought if we talked I might become less aroused but…' Lauren trailed off. Bo smirked and rolled on top of the blonde.

'I thought you'd never ask.' Bo chuckled.

…

**June 19, 2018**

Bo awoke the next morning by a tapping on her shoulder. She thought it might be Kenzi, so she wasn't really in a panic over the fact she was still laying with Lauren snoring lightly beside her, both of them naked with just a sheet draped over them. The tapping continued until Bo finally peeled her eyes open. She turned to tell Kenzi to give her a minute when she came face to face with Olivia Lewis.

'Shit- I mean, I'm sorry I-

'We should probably talk downstairs, dear. Come see me in the kitchen please. And bring my daughter with you.' Olivia asked.

…

**I know exactly where this story is headed and I think you guys are really going to enjoy it. My break really cleared my head and I'm really excited about this story, GoF and Encounters…. GoF is getting updated next and then Encounters is right after that. You can expect these updates this week. Thanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
